


Come into my...arms

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gary's horny, M/M, Mark can't sleep, Robbie won't shut up snoring, Tour Bus, kind of smutty, set around the could it be magic era, sort of rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masturbating isn't the only thing members of Take That got up to on a tour bus, especially not when it came to Mark and Gary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into my...arms

Tossing and turning in the small bunk, loudly he huffs. "Rob?!" Hissing through his teeth, it's no good, the younger male in the bed above continues to loudly snore whilst he remains in a deep sleep (he's probably still pissed from their session earlier, of course Mark didn't drink or smoke as much as he did, but Rob can be a lightweight at times). It's been ongoing for the past thirty odd minutes and Mark hasn't had a single wink of sleep since this afternoon, even then he got disturbed. As much as he loves travelling the world with his four best friends and manager who pretty much pays for everything, he would give anything to have at least one day in bed, uninterrupted. When Robbie called top bunk, it didn't bother Mark, because he thought it would mean him and Gary could either share the bottom bunk or be closer, but that plan failed as soon as Gary decided to get an early night. What's the point of having a secret relationship when he's constantly being left hanging and craving for attention?! Suddenly the brunette's silent thoughts are interrupted, but not by Robbie's snores this time. A voice. A deep raspy voice whispers out his name and causes the hairs to stand up on his body. "Mark..." Biting the tip of his tongue, he pulls the thin blanket up towards his nose and his eyes widen. "Mark...I can see you..." Tugging the blanket up and over his head, Robbie continues to snore and the bus continues to rock. With his heart in his mouth, fearing for the worst, he's in two minds whether to call for help, but what's the point of that when Robbie is deafening everybody?! A few minutes pass and Mark finally builds up enough courage to take a peek, at least whatever or whoever it was has stopped speaking his name. Shivering still over the thought, he slides the blanket away from his face and adjusts his eyes to the darkness. Scanning around the small area, he turns to the left hand side of him and notices a face peering through the curtain of the bunk. "BOO!"

"AHH HEL-" His cry for help is abruptly stopped as a pillow is shoved over his face. Is someone trying to suffocate him?! Feeling a figure straddle his body, he tries to kick out his arms and legs now that he's been blinded, but they soon get pinned to the springy mattress.

"Shhh...it's me, you daft sod." Releasing pressure on the pillow, softly a voice whispers against his ear through the material. Still with a pounding heart, the sound of the typical soothing voice manages to calm him down slightly. Removing the pillow away from the younger man's face, he remains seated on the bottom of his stomach. Blinking his eyes, he stares up at the dark figure, only able to make out the lightness of his eyes and the messy bleach blonde hair through the darkness.

"G...Gary?" Stuttering, he frowns his eyebrows and clenches his fists. "You bastard! You scared me, what the fuck are you playing at?!" Slapping a hand against the centre of Gary's chest (not hard, but enough to show that he's kind of pissed about the whole situation), sadly he pouts.

"You've been tossing and turning all night, I thought you were over thinking again so I thought I'd cheer you up...and pay you a visit." Leaning forwards so their faces are just inches apart, warmly Gary smiles at his lover.

"So you thought you'd cheer me up by scaring me shitless?! And don't ever do that bloody voice again, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it."

"You mean..." Clearing his throat, he presses his lips against the brunette's ear and repeats the deep raspy voice. "This voice...?"

This time Mark's face softens just by the feel of Gary's warm presence, quietly he giggles a couple of seconds later and wraps his arms around the back of Gary's neck. "You're a twat, you know that right?"

"But you love me..."

"Hmm..." Running his fingers through the short strands of blonde hair, Mark tilts his head onto one side to admire the male on top of him. "...What you doin' up anyway? You went to bed hours ago...did I really wake up?"

Gary notices the guilt replace his friend's smile, softly he strokes the side of Mark's clean shaven face and wiggles slightly by the moving bus. "...No you didn't...I...I was just...thinking...about stuff..."

"Oh...like?"

"The tour...erh...us...-" Reaching forwards he takes Mark's hand and presses it against the front of his tented joggers. "... _You_."

Immediately Mark bites his bottom lip. "Thinking about me?...Why exactly...?" Very slowly he palms Gary's erection through the material. It's obvious _why._

The top of Gary's head presses against the body frame underneath Robbie's bed and his eyes close. "...How much I've been missing you...how much I want you...just to feel every inch of you..."

The smaller male groans at the thoughts running through his head. "...I want you so ba-" His speech is cut off by a loud grunt coming from the bed above, both men freeze by the sudden silence.

"You're always so bloody loud..." Gary growls against Mark's neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin, whilst a hand rests against his open mouth, silencing him. Minutes later, the snores continue and Mark relaxes again. "...Have you got anything on you?" Leisurely Mark nods his head into the direction behind Gary and mumbles against his hand. "Eh? Say that again."

"In me rucksack. Bottom of the bed."

In a hurry, Gary crawls towards the bag which hangs off the bunk's wooden ledge. With his arse swaying side to side inches away from where Mark's laying, he has to hide his hands underneath the blanket to stop himself from slapping it. Even though it's still early, Mark can just tell that Gary wants to be in charge tonight...after all, he has had a few hours of thinking to himself what he wants to do to Mark...maybe it's time to spice things up a little...? The brunette's thoughts are interrupted by Gary's soft mutter of an 'Ah ha!' and shuffles back into sight seconds later.

"What have you g-" Something is wrapped around the back of Mark's head and tightly tied around his open mouth, but not too tightly. Feeling the familiar feel of silk against his skin, it hits him moments later. Gary's gagged him with one of Mark's favourite scarves, the exact scarf he was actually planning on wearing tomorrow.

"We don't wanna get caught...right? Can't be vocal tonight, babe I'm afraid." Slipping two fingers down the waistband of his joggers, he reveals his hard cock in an instant (The bastard didn't even bother to wear any underpants. Typical). Mark's eyes widen, but still his speech is unheard. Gary crawls back up the smaller man's body and lets the head of his hard dick stroke against Mark's jawline. "...I wish I had something to tie your arms up ...fuck, you look exactly how I pictured." Brushing the head against Mark's damp lips, the very tip of his tongue makes contact with the sensitive skin through the thin fabric, causing Gary to hiss through his teeth. Even though it's hard to see what exactly Gary's doing through the darkness, Mark knows Gary's cock like the back of his hand. The way it's perfectly shaped, much fatter than his own, but he always manages to take it all like a pro, just how Gary begs for it. Suddenly, the blonde grabs a fist full of Mark's hair, wrapping his fingers around the long strands, still rubbing his cock against his face, his pulse races by the feel of Mark's hot breath against him. "...Such a whore, Markie. Like it rough, don't ya?"

Mark's lips manage to turn into a smirk and the blood rushes to the end of Gary's cock at the sight. Squeezing himself, he stares down at his friend, feeling the erection press against his backside through the blanket. "You're hard, lad..." Grinding his arse against the thin blankets in an agonisingly slow pace, Mark screws up his face, needing and wanting more than this, otherwise he'll end up coming in his pants... _again_. "...Makes a change me teasing you, eh?" Removing himself from Mark's body, swiftly he rips back the blanket, revealing Mark's tight boxers and notices the head poking out through the undone buttons. Gary licks his lips at the sight and Mark tries to moan, but it still ends up sounding muffled. The bus rocks harder, almost causing the blonde to fall flat on his face off from the bunk, but his hand tightly grips to Mark's thigh to prevent that from happening. "...Good thing Nige took the other bus with Jay and How after all...you know what he's like, constantly checking up on us now...he probably has his gay-dar on when we're together..." Chuckling at his own joke, he slides down Mark's body and goes to work at the restricting material. Jabbing his fingers against the visible flesh, the brunette bucks his hips, knocking them against Gary's face.

Frowning at his friend, he presses a palm flat against his hips, forcing him to lay flat against the mattress. "Eh up, lad. Calm down...someone's eager tonight..." The passing street lights highlight the inked sea creature on his body, causing Gary to squeeze his own cock noticing it stand out in front of his eyes, it's always drove him crazy ever since Mark had it done, even if Gary does detest the whole idea of people getting inked, this is an exception. Peeling down the boxers, finally Mark's cock springs free and he ends up dropping his head against the pillows behind in relief. "Such a good... dick..." Gary purrs, taking it into his fist in a matter of seconds and begins to pump, slowly. "...Nice and hard...and wet...just how I like it..." Surprisingly, Gary doesn't hold back for much longer, almost immediately he takes Mark into his mouth. Circling his tongue around the head, the precome dances along his taste buds and his teeth graze against the tender flesh. "...Like that, baby...?" Almost rhetorically he asks, knowing full well Mark's about to burst any second now judging by his body language. Continuing to arch his back, Mark throws hand down his body and into Gary's hair, pushing himself as far into Gary's mouth as possible, reaching the place where the most beautiful notes are produced. The blonde takes it all, sucking Mark deeper and longer making the gagging sounds which makes Mark incredibly weak, it's like music to his ears. Snaking a hand up the younger man's body, it reaches around Mark's throat, not tightly and hardly any pressure is being forced on. Vibrations from the pleasure make contact with Gary's palm from Mark's throat. "Christ..." Removing his lips from Mark's dick, saliva runs down to the base and towards his balls, whilst Gary's hand squeezes a little more around Mark's throat. Planting kisses around Mark's navel, he trails his lips up towards the neckline of his vest top. Removing his hand away from Mark's throat, he nuzzles his nose against the crook of his neck. "...Gonna fuck you so good now, Markie." Still slightly dazed from the pleasure he's just received, faintly Mark nods, as he watches Gary rub his fingers with a generous amount of lube. In seconds one of those very fingers probe against his entrance and slides in with ease. The warm muscles clench around the single finger and Gary gives his own cock a couple more strokes before adding another finger, then another, widening Mark just how he likes it. "Want to feel me, Markie? Want to feel me inside of you...fucking you until you come all over me, yeah?" Mark tries to work his mouth, but still it's no good. Softly Gary laughs in a playful way. "...You don't understand how sexy you look, mate. Trust me...as soon as we get to Amsterdam, we're buying leather. And lots of it." Thoughts swell inside of Mark's head, thoughts of Gary in tightly fitted leather gear whilst fucking him with other possible things which aren't his dick, the thoughts alone almost make him come too soon. Rolling on the condom onto himself, Gary moves in between Mark's legs, pressing their bodies together, due to the lack of space above because of Robbie's bed, not that either of them are complaining of course. Mark's hard cock presses against the bottom of Gary's stomach. "...Not going to last long...I must warn you." Bumping his nose against Mark's, the smaller man nods his head in agreement. Without a slow build up, Gary goes ahead and pushes straight inside. Mark arches his back by the thickness of his friend deep inside of him, even though he should be use to it by now, still the slight pain remains to begin with. "Shh...it's OK...I'm not going to hurt you...promise..." The blonde pecks his lips against the collarbones in front of him. Mark sinks into the pillows behind, feeling Gary's large hands roam around his exposed body, he explores every inch of flesh which he can get hold of. Still with his hips stilled, he moves a hand up towards Mark's mouth and pulls the make- do gag away from Mark's mouth, allowing it to rest underneath his chin.

"G...G...Gaz..." Finally Mark speaks and his hand strokes up and down Gary's burning skin. "...Please...oh fuck, please move..." That's all Gary needs to hear, bucking his hips against the figure underneath him, he forms a steady but rapidly increasing pattern of thrusts. "...You're turning into...jeez...oh yeah mmm...." Mark brains melts by the way Gary pulls fully out and then slams deep back inside just seconds apart. "...You're turning...into...a right...kinky fucker..." Growling at the images again, sharply he pulls Gary's hair, causing his lover to whimper, not that it stops the love making of course.

"...You don't even understand the things that I have planned for us..." Gary's teeth suck against Mark neck, (usually that's not allowed, because of course their relationship is strictly between the two of them, they haven't even come out as gay or bi or whatever, so love bites are forbidden...expect for this time).

"D...Done...a lot...of- oh Gaz! Right there...!" Mark squirms and the friction builds up against his cock between their moving bodies. "...Done a lot of thinking...haven't you?!" Gary continues to hit that sweet spot deep inside of Mark, making his head violently spin like a never ending fair ground ride, expect this ride is full of pleasure and he doesn't want to get off.

"...Believe me, babe. You're gonna l...lov...lo...- oh fuckin' hell...I'm gonna come!" Panting down Mark's ear as quietly as possible, noticing that Robbie has stopped snoring, neither of them now care of being caught out by him, after all, Robbie _is_ the joker...odds are no one will end up believing him anyway, especially not since the UFO incident. Mark's finger nails dig into Gary's spine, scratching down his skin, feeling his lover begin to release into the thin latex deep inside of him, in seconds Gary pulls out and discards the condom, allowing the rest of his load to release onto Mark's sweating skin.

"Oh...yeah...that's it, Gaz..." Watching Gary pump out every last drop, loudly he whines before grabbing hold of Mark's cock, working it into the same speed as his own. It only takes a few more strokes and Mark repeats Gary's previous actions. Exploding into the blonde's fist, they end up collapsing on top of one another in a sweaty, sticky mess. Heavily they pant, with their chests rising and falling in sync.

"...Bloody love...y...you..." Gary breaks the silence, speaking in a sleepy tone, he nuzzles his lips against the visible red mark glowing on Mark's neck. He does regret doing it, but looking at it now brings warmth into the pit of his stomach, seeing something small like that shows him that Mark _is_ his. _All his_.

Feeling exhausted, Mark blinks up at the blonde, watching him wrap the pair up of them up in the thin blanket, not even bothering to clean up. "...S...Stay...stay with me...tonight...pl...please?" With wide eye full of sadness, thinking of all the times Gary's had to sneak off in the past, a knot forms in Mark's stomach thinking of having to survive yet another night not being held in Gary's arms.

Warmly Gary smiles and plants a kiss against the younger man's throbbing temple. "Wasn't planning on goin' anywhere else..." Wrapping his arms around Mark's small frame, he rests his chin against the top of his head.

"T...Thank you..." Dropping his head against Gary's bare chest, the loud thumps of Gary's heart relaxes him. Both feeling incredibly exhausted, they don't even bother to fret about today's tedious dance routines, not whilst they're together, in one anothers arms. It doesn't take long until they fall asleep together, finally fulfilling both of their needs.


End file.
